


Я всегда буду любить тебя...

by Alylessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Тедду исполняется семнадцать лет и его бабушка Андромеда, делает ему необычный подарок, которого он никак не ожидал.
Kudos: 2





	Я всегда буду любить тебя...

«Семнадцать лет... Сегодня мне исполнилось семнадцать лет!» — это были его первые мысли, когда он открыл глаза.  
Тедди встал с кровати и посмотрел в окно: утро радовало ясной погодой, что было совсем нетипично для ранней весны, но он был рад этому факту, так как солнышко за окном только усиливало его праздничное настроение.  
Вскоре он оделся и спустился к завтраку — на кухне его уже ждала бабушка.  
— Привет, бабуля, — радостно произнес он, целуя ее в щеку.  
— Доброе утро, солнышко, — ответила та, возясь у раковины. — И с днем рождения тебя!  
— Спасибо, — улыбка Теда стала еще более радостной, и он с большим энтузиазмом принялся за овсяную кашу.  
— Смотри, сегодня вечером мы должны быть у Поттеров, — тем временем произнесла бабушка, не отрываясь от своей работы. — Джинни уже вовсю организует для тебя праздник. Бедный Гарри, она опять разорит его как минимум на сотню галлеонов. И все ради тебя! — Андромеда отошла от раковины, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем, и грозно посмотрела на внука: — Как бы я их ни просила не тратить столько денег, они все равно поступают по-своему. Гарри даже добился того, чтобы тебя на несколько дней освободили от занятий. Так что я хочу, чтобы на празднике ты вел себя очень хорошо и не забыл поблагодарить их!  
— Да, бабушка, само собой, — ответил Тед, продолжая улыбаться, но уже не так радостно. — Как я могу не сказать им «спасибо»? Они сделали для меня столько, сколько не каждый родитель сделает для своего родного ребенка. Неужели ты считаешь, что я не ценю этого? Я был бы благодарен даже просто за их заботу и любовь. Мне с ними очень повезло.  
— Знаю, мой дорогой, знаю, — Андромеда смягчилась и с грустью улыбнулась. — Гарри очень ответственно подошел к роли крестного отца. Твой папа так же старался заботиться о Гарри. И Гарри воспитал бы тебя, хотя бы из-за благодарности к Ремусу. Он очень любил твоего отца, и маму тоже. Но если бы твои мама и папа были живы, они бы тебя поругали из-за того, что ты тратишь столько чужих денег! Хотя, если бы они были живы, то тебе и не нужны были бы эти деньги. К сожалению, я слишком стара и у меня нет возможности тебя обеспечивать должным образом. Так что нам и вправду безумно повезло, что у твоих родителей есть такие хорошие друзья.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Тед, его радостная улыбка мигом исчезла при упоминании о родителях. — Спасибо за завтрак, я пойду к себе.  
Тед поднялся в свою комнату и сел на кровать. Его праздничное настроение мигом сменилось тоской по родителям, которых у него не было.   
Они покинули его, ушли навсегда. Оставили Тедди совсем одного. И он не мог с этим смириться.  
У его мамы и папы было много друзей, и все они заботились о нем, всегда навещали. Тедди безумно всех их любил, особенно Поттеров.   
Джинни относилась к нему как к сыну и никогда не обделяла вниманием. Она заботилась о нем, делала все, что сделала бы для него мама. И Гарри тоже искренне любил его, как родного. Если у Теда были вопросы или проблемы, он всегда шел к Гарри, и тот неизменно внимательно выслушивал его и помогал. Ради Теда он мог все бросить и примчаться к нему в любую минуту. И как после этого их можно было не любить? Но, даже несмотря на это, ему не хватало настоящей родительской ласки и заботы. Ему некого было назвать мамой и папой — детстве он называл так Гарри и Джинни, и искренне не понимал, почему они Поттеры, а он — Люпин, но с годами многое прояснилось.  
И каждый раз при упоминании о родителях Тед безумно скучал по ним. Он отдал бы все за один только разговор с папой или за возможность хотя бы раз обнять маму. Но у него этого шанса никогда не было и не будет. Они ушли. Единственное, что от них осталось — это воспоминания, вещи и одна большая надгробная плита, под которой покоились их тела. Больше ничего. Ах да, как же он мог забыть про два портрета в Министерстве?  
Он посещал Министерство Магии как можно реже и только при необходимости, потому что не выносил главный холл, где были портреты всех, кто погиб во время Второй Магической Войны. И всегда первым, что бросалось ему в глаза, были два огромных изображения его родителей, с которых они радостно улыбались и под которыми было указано:  
 _Ремус Джон Люпин. 10.03.1960-02.05.1998. Преподаватель. Член Ордена Феникса. Героически погиб в Битве за Хогвартс._  
 _Нимфадора Люпин (Тонкс). 07.05.1973-02.05.1998. Мракоборец. Член Ордена Феникса. Героически погибла в Битве за Хогвартс._  
Да, героически погибли... И опять эта война! Война, о которой Тедди знал только из книг, газет и кое-что слышал от старших, тех, кто пережил ее. Война, которая уничтожила множество семей. Война, о которой и сейчас вспоминали с ужасом. Тед ненавидел эту войну, ненавидел Темного Лорда за то, что он отнял у него родителей. Он видел столько семей, которые пострадали в то страшное время — у каждого ученика в Хогвартсе были близкие, не вернувшиеся домой после войны.  
Иногда Тедди настолько отчаивался, что готов был выть от безысходности. Ему настолько сильно хотелось увидеть родителей, что временами он на стенку лез.   
Обычно Тед вел себя вполне спокойно, общался с друзьями, вел активную жизнь, но бывали и такие моменты, когда его целиком и полностью накрывало горе. И тогда он или сходил с ума, или просто лежал и смотрел в потолок. Его родители всегда были в его мыслях, он думал о них практически каждую минуту своей жизни, даже если развлекался или общался с кем-то, мысли о родителях всегда находились на задворках его сознания. И это мучило его, не давало жить полноценной жизнью.  
* * *  
Праздник прошел замечательно: Джинни постаралась на славу. Народу в доме было очень много, похоже, миссис Поттер разослала приглашения половине магического сообщества.  
Проведя весь вечер в шумной компании, Тедди настолько утомился, что единственной его мечтой в данный момент была возможность ускользнуть с праздника в более тихое помещение, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от всеобщего внимания и привести мысли в порядок. Он даже нашел место, где можно было спрятаться — кабинет Гарри. Туда никто никогда не входил без его ведома, потому что Гарри потом очень гневался. Можно сказать, что это было его убежищем. Но Тед надеялся, что сегодня ему эту шалость простят и Гарри не будет сильно сердиться.  
Он осторожно проскользнул в кабинет и, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, направился к кожаному диванчику, который стоял около стены.  
— Что, они тебя тоже утомили? — послышалось с кресла позади него и в комнате зажегся свет.  
Тед обернулся:  
— Прости, Гарри, я не хотел тебя беспокоить.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил тот, улыбаясь. — Я знаю, как сильно чрезмерное внимание может утомить.  
— Тут столько народу, что и не убежать никуда, — произнес Тед, усаживаясь на стул, который стоял напротив крестного.  
— Да, иногда Джинни может перестараться, но не стоит ее винить. В молодости у нас было слишком мало поводов для праздника.  
— О нет, я ни в коем случае ее не виню. Мне очень приятно, что она все это организовала для меня, и я благодарен вам за все.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Поттер.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли.  
— Что с тобой такое? — через некоторое время спросил Гарри и, облокотившись на стол, разделявший их, внимательно посмотрел на Тедди.  
— Да нет, ничего...  
— Не ври мне. Тебя что-то гложет, — не отставал он.  
— Я серьезно, со мной все в порядке, — произнес Тедди, но под пристальным взглядом крестного все же сдался. — Я просто... Я думал о родителях.  
— Поделишься со мной?  
— Даже не знаю, что рассказать... Я просто скучаю по ним. Мне очень жаль, что их нет рядом. Нет, я вас безумно всех люблю, но... Но мне их не хватает, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, — ответил он. — И даже лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Знаешь, я расскажу тебе одну вещь, о которой даже мои дети ничего не знают.  
Тедди удивленно посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Я вырос у моих дяди и тети, — продолжил Поттер. — Когда мои родители погибли, меня отдали единственным родственникам — сестре моей мамы и ее мужу. Мне тогда было чуть больше, чем тебе, когда ты лишился своих мамы и папы, и я так же, как ты, не знал своих родителей. Вместе со мной рос и мой кузен. Так вот, эти люди, которым я был отдан на воспитание, ненавидели волшебников и магию в целом. Много лет я жил в постоянном насилии — меня наказывали ни за что, запирали в чулане, морили голодом и даже избивали. Мне приходилось донашивать одежду своего кузена, так как мои родственники не желали на меня тратиться, — а ведь одежда моего братца была велика мне как минимум на четыре размера! — и я вечно ходил как в мешке. До одиннадцати лет я даже понятия не имел о том, что я волшебник, пока не появился Хагрид и не забрал меня.  
Тед потрясенно глядел на крестного. Он даже помыслить такого не мог.  
— Так я это к чему, — произнес тот. — Радуйся тому, что ты не оказался в моем положении. Хотя твоих мамы и папы не стало, но у них есть друзья, которые не бросили тебя и у тебя осталась прекрасная бабушка. — Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, и голос его звучал уверенно. — Цени то, что у тебя есть, и тогда ты будешь счастлив. Нечего все время сидеть и накручивать себя, постоянно повторяя «если бы» да «как бы». У нас всего одна жизнь, второй не будет! Так что старайся окружать себя только счастливыми моментами. Поверь, жизнь еще подкинет множество трудностей, поэтому радуйся, пока у тебя есть возможность. И верь в лучшее. Самое главное — это вера. Я верил, и это помогло мне выжить и не сломаться.   
Гарри встал и обогнув стол, разделяющий их, похлопал его по плечу.  
— Знаешь, один мудрый человек сказал мне: «Не жалей мертвых, жалей живых», — сказав это, Гарри вышел из комнаты, оставив Тедди в полном смятении.  
* * *  
Праздник давно закончился, и Тедди сидел в своей комнате. Хотя было уже за полночь, он не мог уснуть, даже несмотря на то, что у него был насыщенный день.  
Слова крестного не выходили у него головы. Он даже не представлял, что у того было такое ужасное детство. У Гарри, такого стойкого, чьей выдержкой и силой воли можно было только восхищаться; того, кто посадил в Азкабан половину находящихся в нем заключенных; у главы Мракоборцев, человека, которого уважали все светлые волшебники и боялись все темные... И такая жизнь... Теперь-то все было понятно.  
— Дорогой, ты еще не спишь? — спросила бабушка, тихонечко открыв дверь в его комнату.  
— Нет, заходи.  
Андромеда прошла в комнату и села рядом с ним.  
— Мой дорогой, сегодня я должна тебе кое-что отдать... — смущенно пробормотала она. Было такое ощущение, будто она пытается подобрать слова. Тедди непонимающе уставился на нее. — Перед смертью твой отец дал мне письмо. И он попросил, чтобы я отдала его тебе в день твоего совершеннолетия. Я все боялась, что не доживу до этого момента, и думала отдать его Гарри, если вдруг что со мной случится, чтобы он передал тебе письмо. К счастью, я смогла исполнить последнюю просьбу твоего отца и теперь могу спокойно вздохнуть, выполнив свое обещание.  
Андромеда протянула внуку конверт, сделанный из пергамента. На лицевой стороне ровным аккуратным почерком было написано всего одно слово: «Теду». Тот дрожащими руками взял конверт и посмотрел на бабушку. Вид у нее был очень грустный.  
— Что там? — взволнованно спросил он.  
— Я не знаю, дорогой, — с грустью улыбнулась женщина. — Это письмо было адресовано тебе, и я не посмела его читать. Решила, что ты сам должен это сделать.  
Видимо подумав, что лучше сейчас оставить внука одного, Андромеда потрепала его по щеке и вышла из комнаты, тихонечко затворив за собой дверь.  
Некоторое время Тедди провел в ступоре, его одновременно охватили и страх, и волнение, и любопытство, но руки словно одеревенели. Он в нерешительности смотрел на письмо, не зная, что ему делать.  
В конце концов он пришел к выводу, что все-таки нужно прочитать его. И трясущимися руками наконец вскрыл конверт.  
 _«Дорогой Тед. Тедди..._  
 _Если ты получил это письмо, значит, меня нет в живых. Надеюсь, что с твоей мамой и бабушкой все хорошо._  
 _Попрошу кого-нибудь из них отдать этот конверт тебе в день твоего совершеннолетия, чтобы, будучи уже взрослым, ты смог меня понять._  
 _Но для начала поздравляю тебя с днем рождения, сынок. Я искренне и от всего сердца желаю тебе счастья._  
 _Сейчас настали темные времена, и я не знаю, выживем ли мы. Но я бы с радостью отдал жизнь за тебя и за твою маму._  
 _Прости, сынок, что я так пишу, обрывками. Я никогда не был красноречив, да и мне долгое время некому было писать._  
 _Я бы очень хотел постоянно писать тебе в Хогвартс, когда эта война закончится. Я бы очень хотел тебя узнать, познакомиться с тобой, проводить все свое время с тобой. Я безумно хотел научить тебя всему, что знаю, и воспитать тебя достойным человеком, но я уверен, что ты им и так стал, и горжусь тобой. Горжусь, что у меня есть сын._  
 _Я бы отдал все, вынес бы любые муки только за один день с тобой, сынок. Я никогда не был счастлив так, как в тот день, когда ты родился. Даже наша с твоей мамой свадьба не принесла нам столько радости, сколько ее принес ты. Пусть это было и недолго, но я рад, что умру счастливым человеком, любимым мужем и отцом, а не одиноким волком._  
 _Я бы так хотел рассказать тебе все о своей жизни, но, к сожалению, время поджимает. Жаль, что не додумался написать тебе это письмо раньше. А сейчас я должен идти и сражаться со злом. Надеюсь, что в будущем мои друзья расскажут тебе все, и ты поймешь меня. Знай, я пошел на эту войну, потому что хотел, чтобы ты жил в лучшем мире, чем я. Просто живи, люби и будь сильным._  
 _Я всегда буду любить тебя..._  
 _Папа»_  
Тедди сидел как молнией пораженный. Он не мог поверить, что держит в руках такое чудо.  
Только более-менее придя в себя, он осознал, что по его щекам текут слезы. Ему было и радостно, и горько одновременно.   
Да, это, несомненно, лучший подарок на день его рождения. Как будто он и вправду в живую поговорил со своим отцом. Он прочитал последнюю строчку еще раз и тихо произнес:  
— Я знаю, папа, знаю...


End file.
